


Sand

by mee4ever



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, POV Newt (Maze Runner), Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 07:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16760407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mee4ever/pseuds/mee4ever
Summary: If Newt could only choose one thing about this god awful place he hated it would be: the sand.Or the one where Newt realizes there's something he loves more than he hates sand.





	Sand

**Author's Note:**

> This is like a super old little thing I wrote in the middle of the night. Added a tiny bit today and thought it'd be nice to be done with it.

If Newt could only choose  _ one  _ thing about this god awful place he hated it would be: the sand. He could probably muster the heat, the wind, the dark, the damp, the strange people they were stuck with. But the  _ sand _ . It got to him; it got everywhere and it bore nothing but the reality of the hard truth they were facing. It lay before them, undeniable and unmoving and it was somehow impenetrable despite just... being. It was far and it was wide, it was disgusting really and it made Newt feel sick every time he heard it crunch beneath his feet. Would he survive this (and in this universe, he would) he would live in a place free of sand (and in this universe, he would).

What was most disturbing, was that no one else seemed to share his hatred for the dirt. The others might not have like it, but they didn't really...  _ hate it,  _ as much as Newt did. And that would be all and well, if it weren't for the fact that Minho thought the only  _ good  _ thing about this place was just that; the shucking  _ sand.  _ Since there were little for them to do, they did whatever they found suitable, and Minho, the bastard, thought rolling around in the Devil's gravel was a pastime that he thought worthy enough of his attention. Newt stayed as far away from it as he could, but it was harder to stay away from Minho. And Minho seemed to have no intention of staying away from Newt either. 

When one day Newt felt a crush between his teeth, because he had been kissing Minho and the other man had sand in his shucking  _ mouth _ , Newt decided that that was it. Spitting, hissing, he announced, "Minho, this has got to come to an end. It's me, or the sand." Minho laughed at him, wiping his mouth and probably adding all the disgusting vile from his arm to the inside of his lips. Newt would never kiss him again. "I'm serious," he said.

Minho only laughed harder. "You giving me an ultimatum?"

"YES! The sand must go or I will never again let you anywhere near my face." 

“But, babe…” Minho said and he didn’t even try to hide his grin. “I love sand.” 

Newt, offended, asked, “So what, you don’t love  _ me  _ anymore?” 

“Aw, Newtie, are you jealous of big yellow fields?” Minho asked, patting Newt’s jaw way too condescending. 

Newt scowled. “If you care about it so much, why don’t you go stick your dick in that, see how good it’ll make you feel. I bet it’s amazing getting in your—” 

Minho held a hand up as if the thought of having sand in the general direction of his crotch to be excruciating. “Okay,” he said quickly. “You, I choose you.” 

Newt crossed his arms. “Yeah?”

Minho stepped up again, swaying and holding his hands on Newt’s upper arms. “It’s always you, will always be you.”

Newt tried not to smile, but it didn’t work. “Fine,” he said.  Minho dragged his lips over Newt’s, then leaned in to kiss him. Newt grudgingly let him bit melted quickly. A second later, something crunched between his teeth again. “Shucking—”

Minho was running with all his might away from him, laughing so uncontrollably he almost fell over. Newt took after him, and despite hating the sand with ferocious passion, he laughed because he loved Minho more.


End file.
